Primera Vez
by Harumaki03
Summary: A pesar de que tenían un tiempo que salían juntos, nunca le había dicho aquellas palabras. (O de cómo Erina dice que ama a Sōma por vez primera).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Primera Vez"**

 **Summary:** A pesar de que tenían un tiempo que salían juntos, nunca le había dicho aquellas palabras. _(O de cómo Erina dice que ama a Sōma por vez primera)_.

 **Nota:** El título es sano. Nada de limonada, lo siento _(avisando para que no se me decepcionen después, eh)_. Algo corto y bonito, para no perder la costumbre, jaja.

 **-/-/-**

Erina se aseguró de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas antes de meterse en la cama junto a su n-novio durmiente.

Aquello era algo que aunque tuvieran meses realizando, aún le resultaba ajeno y ligeramente vergonzoso; se preguntaba si algún día sería distinto.

Se volvió en la cama para encontrar la espalda de su compañero. La espalda de Sōma era amplia y definida, a pesar de que no vivía haciendo ejercicios. Aquella espalda donde sabía siempre podría apoyarse cuando lo necesitara.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a desarrollar sentimientos por él, más que aquel absoluto desagrado de su primer encuentro. Pero el destino le tenía preparada la gran sorpresa de caer rendida ante él. Una y otra vez.

Alzó una de sus manos y empezó a trazar líneas con su índice sobre aquella espalda, cuya piel era cálida y suave al tacto.

Yukihira Sōma era, sin lugar a dudas, la persona más irritante que había conocido en toda su vida, pero también era increíblemente entregado a sus metas. Y la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él era tan grande como la cantidad de veces que la sacaba de quicio a diario, y no era poca.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, su índice seguía dibujando el mismo patrón sobre la espalda de Sōma una y otra vez, con delicadeza y cariño. Como si su espalda fuera el lienzo y su dedo el pincel que no dejaba de trazar las palabras que ella nunca podía decir, ni siquiera cuando él las había dicho primero.

Suspirando suavemente, Erina detuvo el movimiento de su dedo y se estiró un poco para dejar un casto beso sobre su omóplato.

Lo miró un instante más antes de quedarse acostada boca arriba y cerrar sus ojos para descansar. Percibió el movimiento de Sōma a su lado, volviéndose en la cama en su dirección pero no abrió los ojos, usualmente ambos daban dos o tres vueltas en la misma pero siempre quedaban enredados el uno con el otro.

Sintió uno de los brazos de Sōma rodear su cintura, buscando estar más cerca, y no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa tenue ante aquello.

—También te amo, lo sabes, ¿no? —lo escuchó susurrar suavemente, su aliento cosquilleando su sien. Erina se tenso ante sus palabras roncas.

—P-pensé que dormías… —tartamudeó ella, nerviosa.

—Hmm… —su mano acarició la piel suave de la cintura femenina—. Tenía poco de haber despertado cuando entraste —dio por toda explicación y Erina no sabía si recriminarle por no decirle antes que estaba despierto o enrojecer mientras le decía que sus sentimientos no eran novedad.

Optó por volverse completamente hacia él y ocultar el rostro en su pecho.

—Es la primera vez que me lo dices —la voz de Sōma era baja y suave; Erina echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, interrogante—. Que me amas, eso —respondió él, encogiendo sus hombros en un gesto desenfadado.

Erina se sintió acalorada, mezcla de la pena y vergüenza. Pena porque él estaba despierto mientras ella había garabateado sobre su espalda y vergüenza porque sabía que era cierto, ella nunca había dicho aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera en papel o mensaje.

—¿Crees que estaría contigo sino fuese así? —Decidió jugar su carta de actitud altanera para escudarse.

—Siempre me ha resultado bastante gracioso ver como tratas de esconderte detrás de tu fachada luego de mostrar un lado vulnerable —Sōma rió con suavidad—. Sé que lo haces, pero ha sido agradable que me lo dijeras —dijo en un murmullo, depositando un beso en la frente de ella.

El gesto la lleno de ternura y calidez, lo que causó que quisiera apretarse más contra él, y eso hizo.

—Me alegro que lo sepas —fue todo lo que dijo, no pudiendo reprimir el bostezo que siguió a sus palabras—. Buenas noches, Sōma —murmuró ella, abrazándolo, mientras su aliento le causaba un cosquilleo en el pecho al pelirrojo.

—Buenas noches, Erina —respondió él, respirando profundamente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano, ella podría vocalizar aquellos sentimientos hacía él. Pero por ahora, estaba tranquila de haberlos transmitido a su manera.

 **—Fin—**

 **Sōma** es el tipo más astuto, pudo descifrar los kanjis que **Erina** dibujaba en su espalda, ¡ _genius_!

Ehm… pido perdón por el OoC de **Erina** , por ser esto tan corto y por no tener una historia larga de ellos _(aún)_.

Tengo unos cuantos días ya con esta pequeña historia lista, solo me faltaba darle alguno que otro toque y publicarlo.

Espero que les guste, a pesar de ser corta y **Erina** se encuentre medio salida de su personaje _(ahem!)_. Un abrazo~

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **10/12-08-2018.**_


End file.
